As antivibration devices used in motorcars, Patent Literature 1 discloses one including a mount body having a first attached member attached to a vibration source side, a second attached member attached to a vehicle body frame side, and an antivibration base body formed of a rubber-like elastic body and interconnecting the first attached member and the second attached member, a connecting member fixedly fastened to the first attached member on one side and fixedly fastened to the vibration source side on the other side, a stopper rubber mounted on the connecting member, a retainer member retaining the second attached member, and a displacement restriction member disposed on the retainer member and surrounding the one side of the connecting member, the displacement restriction member being formed with an insertion hole for enabling a bolt to pierce which fixedly fastens the connecting member to the first attached member.
According to this antivibration device, the stopper rubber is covered on an upper surface and a lateral surface of the connecting member, and when displacement of a large amplitude is inputted in a rebound direction (a direction in which the first attached member goes away from the second attached member) and the vehicle front-rear or right-left direction (a direction in which the first attached member effects a relative displacement relative to the second attached member in a direction perpendicular to the axis), the displacement restriction member catches the connecting member and the stopper rubber to operate as a stopper, so that an excessive displacement can be restricted.